


House of Truth

by AnnieMar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cottagecore, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghosts, Only One Bed, Smut, and enchanted houses, communication porn, haunted forests, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar
Summary: Rey only wanted to go on a self-reflecting and solitary journey like a normal Jedi but ends up trapped in an enchanted house with Kylo Ren. Can't a girl go on a vision quest in peace? Apparently not.And they're not getting out unless she gives up the one thing she's desperately holding onto for herself ... the truth.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	House of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> • based on the prompt "Haunted House." 
> 
> • The planet mentioned in the beginning is "Urthha" which is Star Wars EU-speak for "Earth". 
> 
> • This fic takes place in the time between Crait and the beginning of TROS, meaning the events of TROS will never take place, but the set-up for it still exists.

☽ ☯ ☾

Being one with the force had its advantages. Time looked very different when one didn't need a material brain to perceive it. Obi-wan opened his eyes from meditation to find Anakin staring right at him. He jumped. "Anakin! How many times do I have to tell you …" 

His old apprentice gave him a grin. "By this time, you should probably accept that I'm never going to change, Master." 

"Now that's not true. You did change, as you are here with me now." 

"Yes, but turning to the light isn't the same as an annoying habit that I amuse myself with." 

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose we do have to amuse ourselves somehow; there's not much to laugh about these days." 

Anakin frowned. "How many possible futures did you visit?" 

"Too many to count." 

"Are there any in which the light prevails?" 

"Without intervention? Just one. And so much is lost in its pursuit that calling it a victory is nearly laughable." 

"Well, then we intervene." 

Obi-Wan solemnly shook his head. "It is not the way, Anakin. You know this." 

Anakin growled. "That's why Sidious wins, Obi-Wan, because he does not go _the_ way, he goes _his_ way, he creates new roads and pathways. He goes around the path, through it, under it. He has taken my grandson's choices from him, poisoned him, used our own bloodline against us. He does not follow the rules, he creates his own." 

"If we did that, then we are no better than him." 

Anakin huffed in frustration. "I'm not saying to break the rules or remove choice. I'm saying … give a little nudge in the right direction. If they still can't find it in themselves to work together sooner, then it was never meant to be. We can only hope for the end of the road to be bittersweet." 

Obi-Wan brushed his forefinger over his mustache. "A little nudge in the right direction …" 

"Yes," Anakin said with urgency. "And we must act now. We will have to work through Rey." 

"Can you not reach your grandson?" 

Anakin shook his head, sadness flowing across his face. "Whenever I do, he feels a pull to the light, he's been conditioned to think it's a weakness." 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then Rey it is … and he will have to follow. Alone." 

Anakin gave a smirk. "He will. He's been waiting for the opportunity." 

"And who's wooing skills do you suppose he's inherited? Yours, or his father's?" 

He shrugged. "Either way, the boy is at a disadvantage." 

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Then a nudge in the right direction is only fair, I suppose. It seems you have thought this through. Do you have a plan?" 

Anakin raised a brow. "Can you call on the witches you're acquainted with? The ones from err ..." 

"Dathomir?" 

"No. No, the other ones. From Urthha." 

"Ah. The fae." 

"Their magic is what we need. It's unique." 

"But Ben and Rey won't be able to use the force if they go to Urthha." 

"Which will help them in the end, and it makes sure that we are truly just giving them a nudge, and nothing more. They are on their own. And no one will sense their force signatures and be able to track them, the energy there is too chaotic." 

Obi-Wan grinned. "Ahhh, Anakin, you have figured out a way to break the rules without technically breaking them. Are you sure you have turned to the light?" 

"The light? Yes. Sainthood? No." 

"I must warn you, there is always a price with the fae. And mischief. We will need to be as specific as possible, and even still, they will find a way to be tricksters." 

"I am not worried about the price when the alternative is so much more costly." 

"Very well, Anakin. Very well. They do have a mountain there named after me, you know." 

"Don't say it …" 

"Meaning, of course, that I will always have the high ground." 

☽ ☯ ☾

_"Be with me."_

Rey had been whispering the phrase over and over again in levitating meditation. _"Be with me."_

She was attempting to acquire wisdom from Jedis of the past, calling out to them in the force, but there was no answer. Never an answer. There were only the jungle sounds of Ajan Kloss in the twilight. 

Rey lowered herself to the ground and found BB8 staring up at her, his head tilting in question. 

"Don't look at me like that." 

A series of beeps from him relayed the message of "what did I do?" 

She sighed. "I'm attempting to call forth beings who are one with the force while also trying to close myself off to … another." 

BB8 signaled that he knew exactly who "another" was, and it was useless to pretend he didn't exist. 

"I know." 

As they walked back to base, Leia met them on the pathway as always. Rey handed over Luke's saber, as she'd yet to feel worthy of keeping it with her. "I can feel the force Master. I can commune with it quite effortlessly now, but I still can't find anyone in it." 

Leia nodded, looking at her with shrewd eyes. "You must be honest with yourself, Rey. Who do you wish to be with you?" 

Rey felt a moment of panic, wondering if her thoughts and hidden desires were written across her face. "The Jedis of the past, of course. I seek their wisdom." 

Her master gave her a sly grin. "There is some truth in there." Rey took a deep breath, not wanting to delve too deep into what was meant by that.

Leia took her hand and pressed Luke's saber back into her palm. "You are worthy, you always were. You never won't be." 

She clutched the saber, sensing the healed crystal within. "With your permission, I'd like to go back to the texts." 

"Of course. But Rey, you may have hit a plateau, and you won't progress until you are honest with yourself about something. Something you might not even realize you're hiding." 

Rey looked at her boots and began to walk in the direction of her quarters. "Yes, master." 

☽ ☯ ☾

Rey sat with all the leather-bound tomes spread out before her, all opened to pages that she wished to understand. She stared at them until her eyes lost their focus, and they all faded away. She let everything go for the first time in months, letting her shoulders truly relax, letting the force flow through her unimpeded, wherever it wanted. 

She had read over each of the texts at least twenty times, and yet there were still parts that were just a jumble of words that made little sense. Rey wondered what it had been like, learning at the Jedi temple on Coruscant years and years ago. An enormous library at one's fingertips. Classmates and friends to grow up with. Forming bonds with comrades. Training in how to wield a lightsaber from instructors who each had mastery in a particular form of combat. Countless knights and masters and padawans roaming the hallways, all force-sensitive, all with something in common. 

She could almost hear their quiet chatter, their soft footsteps on the floor, robes flowing past. And then it all faded away as she saw Luke's cybernetic hand clasp onto Artoo for dear life. The only thing left of his school was smoke and ashes washing away in the rain. So much like coming home to see his aunt and uncle's charred remains, their farm destroyed, so much lost when he wasn't there and couldn't help. And he, with all that supposed power, had been powerless. 

Rey peered back into the vision she'd had when the force awoke in her and hadn't been ready to face it. Kylo Ren with his knights in the darkness and pouring rain. Kylo Ren hunting her in a snowy forest. It was Kylo Ren who had made sure that no one would be learning the ways of the force in any Jedi temples. No more padawans holding their first lightsaber. No more hallways with masters and knights walking to and fro. There were no more ancient libraries full of Jedi knowledge. Rey held the very last bit of it. 

Thinking of those that had walked the temple halls, trying to picture their faces, their voices, allowed two of them to finally answer her call. 

" _Rey_." It was very far away and yet right in her ear. 

It was the voice from her first vision. _These are your first steps._

"Be with me," she breathed, letting the current take her where it wanted, giving no resistance. 

" _We are never far away, Rey_." 

Rey focused her eyes and tipped back, momentarily shocked at the two men who were suddenly in front of her. It was as if they were shimmering with a light from within. _Force spirits._ They were both so regal, looking so serene yet curious. They were sitting crosslegged before her, in her meager Resistance quarters. She, Rey, was hosting Jedi force spirits in her room. 

Eventually her brain and lips finally decided to finally sync. "Masters?"

Only one of them spoke, giving her a friendly smile, his eyes crinkling with sincerity. He was very handsome and she knew right away she liked this one.

"In my later years, I was called Ben." 

_Oh_.

Rey's heart sped up. "Ben. You were …" 

He gave a knowing grin, running his hand down his ghostly beard. "He is my namesake, yes. Better Ben than Obi-Wan, I imagine." 

She blinked, in awe. "Master Obi-Wan." 

He gave a small nod. "So it is wisdom you seek … but you cannot find wisdom until you find _truth_." 

It took her a moment to come down from her shock and find words. "How do I find truth?" 

Obi-Wan's eyes danced, like he knew a secret she didn't. "You open yourself to possibilities, you accept what you might not want to hear. When time is of the essence, one does not have the luxury of denial. You must learn pragmatism." 

Rey nodded, concentration on her brow. The first time she heard this man's voice, she ran. She did not want to disappoint him again, but he seemed to be purposefully vague. 

"I wish to learn." 

He regarded her for a moment. "When you understand yourself, when you are true to yourself, the force will no longer grow stagnant at times when you need it most. It will flow through you like a river." 

"I understand." _Do I really?_

"Do you?" 

"I think so." She frowned, but nodded. Rey was so happy that she'd been able to conjure these visions and she didn't want to appear dense or stupid by admitting that she didn't actually understand it all. 

Obi-Wan turned and looked at his companion. "Do you suppose Urthha may have some answers, Anakin?" 

Her breath quickened as she laid eyes on the original owner of her lightsaber. "I do," he said, giving her what she could only describe as a smirk. Calling him handsome wasn't enough, he was beautiful. There was a shrewdness there in his eyes, a confidence that reminded her he wasn't always Anakin. This man was also Vader. 

Rey felt a surge of triumph in her heart at laying eyes on Anakin Skywalker, but then a pang of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach. 

"Ben," she whispered. 

There was grief on his face, and for a moment he turned his head before looking back at her. 

"I always come when he calls, but he thinks I am the light, come to snatch him away." 

☽ ☯ ☾

" _Ben_." 

Lightyears away on a cold and sterile star destroyer, Kylo Ren felt her for the first time in months. Opening herself up to allow others to appear had left the door ajar for him as well. The bond was alive and thriving again.

His eyes blinked awake from a restless sleep. She'd said the name " _Ben",_ but she wasn't referring to him. It stung in a way he refused to mull over. Kylo couldn't understand much of the exchange that happened as she was wrapped in pure light. He knew she would be going on a journey though, for _something_ , perhaps an artifact, some key, some knowledge that he must get to as well. He would need to find it first, before it fell into the Last Jedi's hands. 

Kylo rushed out of bed and gave the order to prepare his ship. 

☽ ☯ ☾

Urthha was to be given the utmost respect, the masters had told her. Their coordinates guided Rey to the northern mists, they said. The planet itself was a bit of an anomaly in the galaxy. It held within it a variety of biomes instead of adhering to one. The winds, the currents, the force, were chaotic here, and she could feel it as she approached. 

As she entered the atmosphere, Rey could also feel a familiar force signature prickling at the back of her neck. At first, her instinct was to brush it off and deny what she already knew, but Obi-Wan had warned her against the habit. The bond made it impossible anyway, and as Kylo's TIE Whisper came into view, she gave a growl. 

"Can't a person go on a journey of self-reflection alone?" 

He began to shoot at her.

"Apparently not!" 

His aim was poor, which told her he didn't actually _mean_ to hit her, but he was making an unnecessary spectacle of himself. 

Rey had been warned that if she wasn't careful, she could be unceremoniously blown out of the sky with little warning here, so she quickly guided them to the mists. 

Kylo was under the impression that his anger gave him strength and power, but she knew it also made him reckless and blind. Especially in such poor visibility. It wasn't long before the Falcon narrowly missed a cliff as his ship crashed right into it. 

And as with anything she did, she _meant_ for it to happen. 

☽ ☯ ☾

In the end, it was a dash of hubris and a pinch of naivety that sealed their fate. They both held the hubris of a force user and lightsaber wielder, and the naivety of someone not from the land. Every soul around them knew that one shouldn't walk down a fairy pathway marked by rows of toadstools. One shouldn't dare enter that forest … even if it were dark and cold, with a storm raging. Even if you could barely see in front of your face. They had never heard the tales as children, meant to instruct them from an early age; do not enter. Kylo and Rey didn't grow up with the stories; they didn't know that you had to pay the price to get out if you entered. And there was always a price. There were always tricks. Sometimes those that entered never walked back out. 

Raw strength in the force didn't matter here. And neither did a bloodline.

☽ ☯ ☾

He caught up to her on the pathway just when she could see a warm glowing light in the distance. The blasted, unstable crimson crossguard looming from behind, always buzzing around her like a petulant poisonous insect that refused to fly away. 

Rey waited for him as there was no hiding now. Not with the bond. 

He stopped right in front of her, a dark hulking mass, seething. He had his hood up, so it was hard to see his face, but she could tell that he looked older somehow, tired, like he hadn't slept since that day on Crait. 

Any forbidden excitement that stirred within from their reunion was quickly extinguished when he opened his mouth. 

He dramatically raised his lightsaber and growled. _"You_ … destroyed my ship!" 

She was already exhausted by him, and they'd been in each other's presence for all of ten seconds. Rey rolled her eyes. "Did I? Huh. Well, it's in the past now. Best to let it die." 

Kylo blinked at her, speechless. 

She crossed her arms, refusing to ignite her saber. "Can you disengage, please?" she whisper-shouted. "We don't have permission to carry around lightsabers here!" 

"Permission?" he spat. "I don't need perm—"

"Yes! You do! The forest, it's alive. It's watching us. You're disruptive, have some respect!" She then turned and continued on her way. She didn't hear him follow her, but she did hear the sound of his saber being extinguished. 

"I see you, scavenger! This is how I know you best; I am most familiar with this view! Of you walking away from me!" 

She stopped and looked behind her. "What are you even doing here!" 

His boots crunched along the ground, getting louder as they drew near. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

"For now, I'm trying to find shelter. I'm freezing to death, and wet, and tired, and that cabin is a lot closer than the Falcon. And no, I am not telling you where I left it." 

He gave a huff as he walked alongside her. "Believe me, I'll not be leaving this planet in that piece of garbage that should have been put out of its misery decades ago." 

Rey laughed. "Good luck using your comms for an evac here." 

Kylo didn't have time to reply. They approached what seemed to be an incredibly cozy domicile, looking much more comfortable than in the terrible weather outside. There was an inviting orange glow coming from the windows, and she could swear she smelled something delicious cooking from inside. 

She knocked on the door, and it slowly swung open ... _all by itself_. 

Of course, this would be another red flag to anyone born on the planet, and especially one from the northern isles, that something was definitely not right. They were force users, though, and doors opening by themselves were not totally unheard of. 

They both walked in, impatient to dry off and get warm somehow. 

The door slammed shut behind them. 

Rey and Kylo turned around to stare in horror as a series of intricate locks slid into place one by one, entirely on their own. 

She blinked. "I've got a ..." 

"Don't say it." 

"Bad feeling about this." 

☽ ☯ ☾

An hour and a lot of panicking later, they still hadn't figured out how to leave the cabin. The door would obviously not open, the windows would not break, and there were no other exits. Their lightsabers did not work inside, and their ability to use the force was altered. It was like objects were heavier in this world and didn't like to obey a force user's whim. 

The house also seemed to be somewhat sentient as it could dole out punishment. As Kylo picked up various furniture items to throw at windows or around the room, more locks would slide into place at the door. He froze as he realized that his usual antics would have consequences here. 

Rey had already accepted it, though, and began to assess the room. Part of her training on this planet seemed to include "accepting what is," as Obi-Wan had put it, and being pragmatic. She observed a fireplace with plenty of wood stacked next to it. There was a whole wall of shelves packed with books, comfortable furniture, and a table of various foods and drinks she didn't recognize. The main room led to three others in the back, a bedroom, a refresher, and a kitchen. The bedroom contained the most oversized bed she'd ever seen. The 'fresher boasted an enormous tub that already held water at the perfect temperature, and the kitchen's stone hearth reminded her of childhood fantasies about a home with a promise of abundance. 

It seemed to be some kind of enchanted house that on the surface looked like a dream, stocked with every comfort she could have asked for, but underneath that, something was very wrong. And the romantic nature of the atmosphere wasn't lost on her; it made her doubly uncomfortable. 

Having taken off her cloak, she walked over to warm herself by the fireplace. She glanced over a few of the books on the ledge and there carved in the wood it said, _veritas liberabit vos, the truth will set you free_. 

"Why did you come here? Who sent you?" His voice was harsh, and it startled her out of her thoughts. He'd stripped out of his wet outer-clothing and was pacing around in a loose-fitting tunic and trousers. It made him appear strange, normal and domestic. Almost human. She didn't like it. 

She gave him a frown. "Why did you follow me? I'm meant to do this on my own." 

He raised a brow. "Are you? Who sent you to do this on your own?" 

Rey shrugged; it was none of his business. "No one." 

They both heard another lock slide into place, and her blood ran cold. 

Kylo walked over to the door. "What was that? Why did it do that?" 

_The truth will set you free._

_Perhaps a lie would keep you bound._

She stepped closer to the door. "Tell this house your name." 

He looked at her as if she were daft. "What? Why would I do that?" 

"Just do it … _please._ " 

"Kylo Ren." 

The only sound was the crackling of the fire. 

"No, your other name." 

"That's not my name." 

They watched helpless, as another lock slid into place. 

"A lie," she whispered. 

"It's—" he began to protest. 

"Don't!" she held up a hand. "Please, Ben, we need to find out if it's true … lies will lock us further in, but the truth …" 

Rey knew it wasn't easy for him, but she suspected that those were the only truths that would unlock the door … the hard ones. 

He gave her an angry stare, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything in sight with his saber. "Ben Solo," he gritted out between his teeth. 

Two locks clicked open, and she took a breath of relief. "There's a way out," she sighed. 

"Why didn't the name Kylo Ren unlock the door?" 

She looked up at him. "Because it cost you nothing." 

Rey saw the fear around his eyes that the revelation gave him and then the slow satisfaction in knowing that she would also have to tell the truth. 

"Who sent you here?" he asked again. 

She gave a huff. "Can we not do this right now? We need to form a plan." 

Kylo pointed to the door. "Yes, now! This is the plan!" 

Rey walked back to the fireplace, needing space from him. 

"Where's the new Resistance base?" he demanded. 

She gave a harsh laugh. "Absolutely not. Why don't _you_ start telling the kriffing door the truth?" 

"I already did; it's _your_ turn." 

"I need a minute to think!" 

He stalked up to her. "Here's a truth you can tell me. I offered you the galaxy. You wanted to take my hand. Why didn't you?" 

That was it. That was her limit. 

Rey took a deep breath. "I didn't want to!" 

The two locks that Kylo had opened with his confession slid back into place. 

She growled in frustration, pacing, head in her hands. Now she was mad, good and mad. 

She turned to him, baring her teeth. "You want to know why?! Fine!" Her breath started coming in fast, and she put her hand to her chest. "I _did_ want to take your hand. _Ben's_ hand." 

His eyes were as wide as saucers as he got his answer, but perhaps not the one he wanted. 

"I didn't take your hand because I was just … so _disappointed_ ," she spat the word as if it had tasted awful. "Disappointed with everything, all of it." 

Hurt flashed in his eyes, but she continued, not giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise. The dam had broken, and he was going to hear all of it if he wanted to know so bad. 

"First, I was disappointed in Luke. I still have no idea why you wanted to find him so terribly or why you went on a murderous rampage across the galaxy for such a tired, lonely old man. He was an empty shell of what he once was, completely cut off from everything he loved, and believed in. You had already won, already succeeded in destroying him, and I was angry that so much suffering had happened, just to find _him_. I learned very little, mostly about the weakness that lies within the hearts of men, and that legends are probably better off in the abstract. And I was disappointed that in the end, he was right. Luke was _right_. He begged me not to go to you, he said, 'don't do this. It's not going to go the way you think.' And yet I _ran_ … I ran to you anyway. I was so sure that I knew your heart. And he was right. 

"But in the end, you got what you wanted all along, right? He died fighting you. And yet somehow I feel that you're also disappointed in how that turned out. 

"And then _you_ disappointed me. After we took down Snoke's guardians, our power was practically breathing on its own; it had a heartbeat, the push and pull that binds the universe. I felt like we could have done _anything_ at that moment … but then _you_ refused _me_. 'Let the past die,' you said. Well, I have no past! All I had at that moment was the present; all I had was the beginnings of a family that was being picked off one by one and that you refused to save. And then you said to me … 'you have no part in this story, you're nothing, you're no one,' and you might as well have punched me in the stomach for how it felt to hear you say it. Ben Solo, Jedi Knight, Lord Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Heir of Alderaan, the man with a hundred different lofty names with his ridiculous flashy lightsaber … and me, Rey. _Just_ Rey. No one. A scavenger. The _girl_. Nobody. 

"'But not to me,' you said as if that made you magnanimous. As if I should be on my knees, looking into your sad eyes, thanking you for being so open-minded that you'd invite some nobody to join you on your ship. And as what exactly, I have no idea. You never said. I'm no one, but my power … my power allowed you to consort with such a peasant." 

"And I begged you, 'please don't go this way,' and you yelled at me. You raised your voice to me like the men at Niima Outpost do at the women and children they see as nothing more than possessions, not actual people. They walk around with bruises they try to hide in the sunlight with cosmetics and clever wrappings. Yes. You disappointed me _thoroughly_. 

"And in the end, I disappointed _myself_ , because if just one of those things had gone another way, I would have taken your hand. Had you called off the assault. Had you not insisted that I acknowledge my own nothingness. Had you not yelled at me with such disdain. Had you not done just _one_ of those things. If you could have mustered up a tiny speck of compassion. Or proof of humanity, instead of acting like an entitled brat, hellbent on destroying everything and everyone that ever wronged him, I would have taken your damn hand. But you couldn't do it! I had never been so … thoroughly and woefully disappointed in my life, and believe me, I dealt with disappointment every single day on Jakku. On most days, I felt disappointed even waking up in the morning. 

"'Let the past die,' you said. As if you hadn't let Luke Skywalker take up full residence in your head, commanding all the actions left to you that weren't dominated by Snoke. And Luke used that obsession against you. You walked right into it. You had the absolute _nerve_ to suggest my greatest weakness was my longing for someone to look up to, when what you meant was, those people had disappointed _you_ , let _you_ down. It's always about _you_ , isn't it? It was _you_ who couldn't let go. Killing the past does nothing except give it more power over you. You want the past to die? You forget about it, move on with your life. If you're going to talk about weakness, hold up a kriffing mirror. 

"And even after all that, after we destroyed Luke's saber, I didn't want to leave you. So help me, Maker, I didn't. But I left because it was painfully obvious that the only people who actually gave a damn about me were on those ships being attacked. They made me believe that there could be hope out there. And maybe they'd disappoint me one day, everyone is bound to do so, but not so much to where there couldn't be a compromise or forgiveness. Or grace. So I made a choice." 

"I'd do it all again because being trained by Master Leia has been the privilege of my life. _She_ has shown me the ways of the force. When other men would only use me or fear me, she has taught me how to harness my power. She taught me how to navigate through this galaxy mangled by giant walking egos that call themselves men." 

"DOES THAT ANSWER SATISFY YOU?!" she yelled to both Kylo and the house. 

Three of the locks clicked open. 

Rey left him with his mouth hanging open and looking as shocked as she'd ever seen him. She stalked into the 'fresher and slammed the door. 

The perfectly heated bathwater called to her, as she found that she was shaking and still chilled to the bone. 

☽ ☯ ☾

**Author's Note:**

> • It's worth mentioning ... there's a mountain in Scotland nicknamed "the ben" (Ben Nevis) and apparently they're trying to get a statue of Obi-Wan there. In honor of Ewan. So hopefully he will in fact, always have the high ground (I'll see myself out). 
> 
> • When Obi-Wan is meditating in the beginning and looking at possible futures, I got the whole idea from watching Dr. Strange do it in Infinity War and thought, wouldn't it be great if the Jedi had a time stone. For a glimpse at that one chance where they actually win? But hell, they're force ghosts, and I can make them do what I want without a time stone ;-)
> 
> • Inspiration for the enchanted house can be found [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvJQTWGP5Fg&t=12s). 
> 
> • I'm @anniedelmartini on twitter and @anniemar on tumblr if you like to hang out there.


End file.
